The Mount Sinai Coronary Drug Project Clinic #23 in Minneapolis, Minnesota will be embarking on an extremely busy and meaningful period over the next 12 to 18 months. The final data for the project which began some seven years ago at this facility will be collected in accordance with the Coordinating Center. Of the 240 men initially screened for entrance into the project and the 190 men so accepted, we now see 120 individuals. Plans for continuing patient - wife - investigator meetings are continuing, as we feel that these have been extremely important in maintaining such a high degree of rapport and morale in our study group. New aspirin patients are now being oriented from the discontinued ESGI group. From these patients and the patients who have been on the aspirin trial for over a year, we look forward to extremely meaningful data on platelet function as well as morbidity-mortality in aspirin maintained individuals. A letter and communications are now being planned between the investigator and the private physician of our study participants regarding the final phase of the study. It will be important to maintain their excellent cooperation through the end of the study. We are planning eventual final physical examinations with the patients and look forward to learning the final results and imparting them to both our patients and their private physicians. The present proposal for final clinic patient visit is for late February, 1975, so our plans at that time will be to decrease our staff to the present Principal Investigator and Administrator. Up to that time the entire staff will be kept active performing final examinations and data transmission. Final proposed Coronary Drug Project conclusions along with the results of the Malignant Neoplasia Survey, Cardiovascular Surgery data, non-invasive cardiographic techniques, which we are currently working on with the University of Minnesota Lab of Physiological Hygiene, and other ancillary study material will be eagerly looked forward to in the next 18 to 24 month period.